


The Apocolypse

by Daryldixon2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hershel's Farm, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: What if a certain exterminator was found by Rick Grimes? What if that certain exterminator have a tiny daughter? What if he is in the middle of an apocolypse? Here's the story.





	

In a forest in Georgia, and Exterminator name Billy Bretherton,42, was walking. He had his tiny daughter close by him. The two are exhausted, and hungry.

"I know you're hungry baby." Billy said.

Suddenly they're approached by a man. Billy put his daughter Skye,2, close to his body. 

"Are you in a group?" The man said. "I am Rick Grimes."  
"Was but threw us out." Billy said."Now were alone. I'm billy Bretherton and this is my 2 year old daughter Skye."  
"We have a group." Rick said. "You and your daughter will be safe with us."

Billy, and Skye followed Rick and came on a farm. They're introduced to the group. Skye being the shy one she is, hides her face in Billy's shoulder. The group (except Shane) accepted him. Not just because he's a good man, but because he's got a child. Skye was running around with Carl Grimes. He loved this little girl.

"Hey dinners almost ready." Lori said.  
"Ok." Rick said.

Skye went to Billy and he picked her up. Carl and Sophia Peletier (alive in the story), and the rest all came in. Skye was in her chair next to Billy. Everyone was at the table. Daryl Dixon sat down, and billy started talking to him. The two instantly became friends.


End file.
